iTunes on shuffle, makes me drabble
by surnaturelle
Summary: 5 songs, 5 drabbles written within the time of the song. Rated T for the fifth story.


**Alright, so, my iTunes was on a shuffle, so I told myself I'd write a drabble out of each song. Used only the time of the song, mostly related to the lyrics (or at least the general meaning).**

* * *

**1. Christopher Lennertz – Isn't It Bromantic ? (Seriously iTunes ? ... Supernatural soundtrack ?)**

Burt and Carole were standing in the living-room's doorway, looking in amazement at Finn and _Kurt _playing _videogames_. Kurt obviously had some trouble finding the logic in Call Of Duty and was yelling at the character on the screen, much to Finn's delight.

"Why isn't he using the right weapon ? I'm pushing the buttons you told me to ! Finn, look, it doesn't even wo- Hey ! That guy is supposed to be in my team ! Why did he just SHOOT me ?"

"It's called mutiny, Kurt. Here, gimme the gamepad, I'll explain it again. You seriously have to make some effort if you want to impress Blaine..."

"Oh shut up !"

Kurt playfully hit Finn in the shoulder.

Later the same week, Burt found Kurt in Finn's bedroom, as he came to tell him that the game was about to start.

"No, Finn, be realistic. You're not wearing a _jean_ to this date, you're taking Quinn to a nice restaurant, not to Burger King."

"But it's brand new... And you said it showed off my ass nicely !"

Burt almost choked on the popcorn he was eating, and then smiled. Finn was _comfortable _with saying stuff like that and he let Kurt give him a _dressing lesson_ ? Kurt playing _videogames_ ? Yeah. _Brothers_ was the word.

**2. Que Serais-Je Sans Toi ? – Jean Ferrat (it translates to "What would I be without you ?")**

Kurt walked back into McKinley holding his chin high. Some people stared at him with wide eyes, some laughed at his yellow cardigan, others smiled at him. As he walked by Karofsky's group of friends, he shot them a disdainful glance, not even bothering to turn around when Azimio called after him.

"Is this really you, Hummel ? Good to have you back, _princess_ ! The slushie machine was getting rusty !"

Kurt didn't even hear anything but a vague growling in the background, for he was entirely focused on the dark haired teenager a few feet before him, who was having some trouble opening his locker. Kurt smiled as he approached the person to whom he owed... everything.

Their duet at Regionals had been considered too "controversial" by the judges, placing the Warblers last. After that, Blaine had encouraged Kurt to go back to McKinley, where he truly belonged, having seen the way he looked at his friends during the New Direction numbers. Blaine had managed to get his parents to let him go to McKinley too, and his whole family had finally moved to Lima.

"Let me help you with that !"

Kurt knew the code – same as his : their anniversary -, so after taking off the lock, he hit some parts of the door expertly, effectively causing for the locker to open.

"God, thank you ! Oh and, babe, here – you left your scarf in my car yesterday. I thought you might want to have it to, you know... cover the hickey."

Blaine caressed the red mark on Kurt's neck and smiled as the taller boy blushed.

"Thanks, Blaine." _What would I do without you ?_

**3. Keep Your Hands Off My Girl – Good Charlotte (Oh iTunes you're being so good to me !)**

Blaine hadn't even wanted to come to the party in the first place. Santana's grandmother's house was enormous and it was as if half of McKinley High's students were filling the space right now. Blaine tried to avoid getting anything spilled on his clothes as he slowly made his way to the 3rd living-room, where Puck had said Kurt was... and from where he'd obviously moved.

"Blaine ! You came !"

"Oh, hi Quinn !", he sighed, relieved to see a familiar face "Would you, by any chance, happen to know where Kurt is ?"

"I saw him talking to Sam in the library just a minute ago... It's right behind you, on the left !"

"Thank you !"

He all but ran to the pointed room. It was a complete disaster in there, there were a few bodies on the floor, some girls in their underwear, some boys chasing them, some people dancing to the music barely audible over everyone's screams. Blaine finally spotted Kurt, who was sitting on a pool table. As he approached, he noticed Kurt was not talking to Sam but to some tall model-ish looking stranger who was standing _very _close to him, caressing his arm while talking into his ear. And Kurt was _laughing_. Blaine suddenly caught a full glass on the nearest tray, and downed the drink. He then proceeded to join Kurt as quickly as possible, stumbling a little.

"Kurt !"

He grabbed him by the front of his shirt, then put one hand on each side of his face, kissing him fiercely, smiling into the kiss when Kurt wrapped his arms around him. Blaine pulled away and looked at the other guy.

"Hands off... he's _mine_."

**4. Le Premier Jour (Du Reste De ta Vie) – Etienne Daho (It means, The First Day (Of The Rest Of Your Life) and it's awesome)**

Finn finished tying Kurt's bow-tie, then patted his stepbrother's shoulder in what he hoped to be a soothing manner.

"Relax, Kurt, it'll be fine. It's the best day of your life, remember ? What could go wrong ?"

"EVERYTHING, FINN ! What if the birds don't fly away ? What if I stumble on my feet when I walk down the aisle ? What if I don't remember my vows and make a fool of myself ? What if you guys screw up the song ?_ What if Blaine doesn't say 'I do' ? _What if -"

"Kurt, honey, this is about the stupidest thing you've ever said, now why wouldn't Blaine say 'I do' ? He's the one who proposed to you in the first place, right ?", Quinn interjected

"Y-yes, but maybe, I don't know, seeing all of his childhood friends there... Maybe an old flame -"

"White boy, I hope you do realize that you've only ever been with _each other_..."

"That doesn't mean anything, 'cedes", Kurt sounded like a lunatic

"Fine, if you're so certain about it, call off the wedding !", Rachel lost her temper

"Hey, Rach, why don't you go get him some water, will ya ?", Finn pushed her away gently

"It's perfectly normal to freak out before your wedding, Kurt. Everybody does", Mercedes offered

"I'm certain Blaine doesn't freak out. He's always so sure and calm and everything !"

"Which is why you need to take a big breath, relax, and meet this man - who apparently is the only thing keeping you sane, bless him – down the aisle and _get married_."

"Okay, okay", he breathed deeply, "How does my hair look ? _How does my hair look ?_"

"...perfect, as usual dude !"

Puck was standing in the doorway, amused.

"Puck, what are you doing here, you were supposed to show the guests where they are to sit and -"

"It's done, Hummel-soon-to-be-Anderson. Everything's ready. Your dad'll be here any minute to take you down the aisle, and I'm supposed to escort the best man and the grooms-maiden to their respective places, so Finn, Quinn, Mercedes, if you would please come with me... and where's Rachel ?"

"She went to get some water, we'll meet her on the way... just, go ahead, give me a minute with Kurt and I'll be right away", Finn smiled

He waved the other three outside and turned to Kurt, who was using a magazine as a hand fan. He seemed about ready to faint.

"Bro, take a hold of yourself. Come 'ere..."

Kurt put the magazine back on the table and came closer to Finn, letting the taller man hug him tightly.

"Ahem – I think I'm supposed to bring one of you to a certain dark-haired gentleman, so if you don't mind...", Burt interrupted, amused

Finn let go of Kurt, running backwards, holding two thumbs up.

"Ready ?"

"As I'll ever be." _This is a new beginning._

**(Shit, that was long... I'd already thought about this scenario before, though, so it was already planned out in my head.)**

**5. All Apologies – Nirvana (Difficult. I'll stick to the song's original meaning.)**

Kurt was pacing the floor of his NYC apartment, waiting for Tyler to come back with some better merchandise. He shot a sideway glance at the white powder left on the table. Tyler would kill him if he sniffed some without him, but what did he care ? He was stressed, he had a big show tonight, and he had to leave soon anyways. Taking out his credit card, and a twenty dollar bill, he kneeled down. Once he was done, he put his credit card back in place, narrowing his eyes, reading "Kurt Hummel-_Anderson_"... where was Blaine when he needed him, hu ? Kurt sat back on the couch, when he heard a loud BANG, and then quick footsteps on the creaking wooden floor.

"Kurt !"

The countertenor looked up. _Oh, there he is... Beautiful..._Kurt got up and threw his arms around his husband.

"I haven't seen you in a week, Baby, where have you been ?"

"Kurt, it's been over a month... Laura called... I need to speak to you, Kurt, listen, you gotta stop taking this shit, I never should've – damn, babe, I'm so sorry... Everything's my fault, I never should've given you some of it in the first place...Baby listen, I'm taking you to a rehab center, you need to stop doing this to yourself..."

"I'm not doing anything wrong. It makes me feel good when you're not there. You were not there, so..."

"Come on Kurt let's go, I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry, it's my fault, please Kurt just come with me..."

"No ! I don't have to come with you ! You always go _somewhere_ ! I stay here and I wait for you to come back and I'm not happy when you're not there so I do what you showed me to do, I make myself feel _better._.."

"Baby, it's not the solution, I was wrong, come with me please, I'm so sorry..."

"Quit apologizing, the only thing you had to do was never leave me, like you promised... I just wanna, I just wanna be with you forever Blaine ! I wanna be happy ! You promised..."

"I'm so _sorry_...", he wrapped his arms around a sobbing Kurt, "Everything's gonna be okay now."

* * *

**The last one depressed me deeply. **

**So, I was thinking maybe I'll turn one or two of these drabbles into a full fanfiction... Like #5... Reviews are love ! :)**


End file.
